gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
Hades was lord of the dead and the God of the Underworld. He was a son of the Titans Cronus and Rhea. History Hades is the eldest male child of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea as the first of their children. He was consumed immediately after birth by Kronos who was paranoid that he would be overthrown by one of his own children. Hades thus spent his childhood in his father's stomach along with his brother, Poseidon, and his sisters: Demeter, Hera, and Hestia. During the Titanomachy, he proved to be a ferocious warrior and greatly contributed to the ultimate downfall of Kronos and his followers. Although it was Hades' birthright to be named his father's successor, he agreed to divide the Titan King's former domain with his brothers and acquiesced, albeit resentfully, to taking the Underworld as his prize. Kidnapping of Persephone Although he distanced himself from his family, Hades was lonely and wanted a wife to fill the void. One day, he spotted a young goddess named Persephone, the daughter of Demeter, whose great beauty and tender countenance won his admiration. Hades decided to take her as his bride despite his estrangement with her parents and his siblings, Demeter and Zeus. Hades secretly received Zeus' blessing but he knew that their overprotective sister would refuse to even consider the marriage and so promptly kidnapped Persephone. He then proceeded to woo the distressed goddess with gifts but eventually won her heart through empathy and kindness. A distraught and grief-stricken Demeter soon caused the earth to become barren when she learned of the abduction and furiously blamed Zeus for allowing Hades to court Persephone behind her back. Pressured by mortal prayers and the other gods, Zeus demanded that the lord of the dead return his daughter. Hades refused to lose his wife so easily and persuaded Persephone to eat six pomegranate seeds which would ensure that she returned to him for six months of each year. Personality Hades was known as a harsh god. His respect for the laws of the Underworld and the afterlife was great, being the supreme judge of the dead souls and of all creatures that traverse to the Underworld. He was also a dedicated and busy god, rather unlike many of the other gods who took their duties and responsibilities in a much lighter manner. However there was a cruel and darker side to Hades. Although he was the one to make a compromise with Demeter, he was indeed the one to initially trick Persephone into staying in the Underworld (though he did it because he was in love and searching for a wife). He also carries grudges for an extremely long time, a trait he passes onto all of his children. His cruel traits mirror that of his father Kronos in terms of cunning, ruthlessness, and deviousness. His darker side stems from the bitterness he feels at being spurned and feared by his fellow Olympians, which in turn leads to his habit of holding grudges. His biggest grudge was towards Zeus, who tricked him out of power, power that was rightfully his before the three brothers drew their lots, leaving Hades to rule the Underworld and not the heavens. Appearance Hades was tall muscular and imposing with pale like skin, black hair and a black beard. He often wore black silk robes. Capabilities Category:Gods Category:Children of Cronus Category:Immortals